narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sū Habaki
| previous affiliation = | team = None | previous team = None | occupation = Jōnin | previous occupation = ANBU Root member }} }} Sū Habaki (脛巾 吸う, Habaki Suu) is a Konohagakure Jōnin as well as a proud member of the Habaki Clan. As a member of the Habaki Clan, Sū is tasked with the duty of Purifying all that is Evil within the World. Prior to 's death at the hands of , Sū was a member of . As a member of root, Sū was once known by his codename Mitake (御岳, Mitake). He was the Head of the assassination mission, and gained much respect for his succession of the mission. Over the years, Sū would rise to a high rank within the organization Root. Following Danzō's death, Sū would give up his prestige and rank and would take up a much more simple life as a traveling Monk around the Fire Country. Personality Very stern and quiet, Sū likes to keep to himself. He doesn't talk that often and chooses to remain silent, even in the most serious of moments. Instead of actually speaking, he resorts to body movement to get his point across. Sū is independent, original, analytical, and determined. Sū highly values his personal traits such as his vast knowledge and competence. He believes "perfect structure" is needed in a society and believes himself to be a member of the "Lower Class, Fit to Serve". Despite this view of his, Sū is a natural leader and a long-ranged thinker. His skills allowed him to successfully overcome the feared and famed years prior. When Sū removes his mask, is normally the only time he ever speaks. His silence stems from his alignment under Danzō at one point, constantly suspicious that somebody was trying to lure information from him. Even after Danzō's death, Sū maintained this aspect as it had become one of his personal traits. Appearance Sū is a tall middle-aged man who wears a beige shirt and long black hakama. A black kosode with no sleeves sits over his shirt, opened to the abdomen. He wears leather arm guards, that out stretch over his hands. He is often seen wearing geta sandals, that are black in color. Sū's primary aspect is the large cylindrical mask that sits atop his head. Six vertical slits sit at the front, providing his vision. He is almost always seen carrying a golden staff with a diamond-shaped tip and three rings hanging from it. History Childhood Born during an earlier time in the Leaf, the Third Hokage, was at the high point of his reign. As a member of the Habaki Clan, Sū would be destined to join the ANBU Black Ops. The Interrogation Unit was a place where several of his family members had reached, including his father and three brothers. Entering the Academy at the standard age, Sū graduated top of his class. Mastering each and every standard ninja art, Sū's grade earned him much respect and lead to his labeling as a Child Genius. Not acting cocky with his grades, Sū kept to himself and rather quiet. At the age of 9, Sū graduated from the Academy earlier then most. Mostly due to his Clan's lineage that he was pushed through so early, he was placed on a squad with people that were older then him. Not entering for the Chūnin Exams till he was the age of 12, he proved to himself that he had mastered his Genin rank. Chūnin Exams Seeking to live up to his clan's lineage as skilled shinobi and kunoichi, Sū sought to out do his entire squad and everyone else that took the exam. Breezing through the first portion of the exam, Sū would utilize his keen intellect to ace the test. Noticing something unique about several "Genin" in the room, after he finished the test early on, Sū went on to use his Clan's secret technique Habaki Style: Three Fold Migration Seal to separate a piece of his mind and seal it within those he was suspicious of. When proving his thesis, he stood up in the middle of the test and exclaimed to the Instructor that "There were several Chūnin in the room and that the entire test was a fraud." When faced with the question of How did he know that they were Chūnin, as Ninjutsu was forbidden, Sū admitted that he had to much pride in his Ninjutsu and his Clan to not use his techniques. Him along with the other participants, excluding those who were caught cheating, passed the test. Sū received special "praise" from the Instructor as they all moved on to the next exam. The second part of the exam, Sū and his teammates breezed through, using his clan's secret technique to ambush another team and steal their scroll. Passing through, Sū and his teammates were at the ending portion of the exam when they were ambushed. Both of his teammates losing their lives in the fight; Sū, in a fit of rage, would take out the attackers and mourn his friends deaths all the way to the end. The Final Exam A month had past since the second exam and his teammates deaths and Sū had decided that he would fight and become a Chūnin in their name. In the final portion of the exams, Sū would be pitted against several Genin from different villages. Defeating each and every opponent, Sū would be a finalist in the exam. His final opponent would be a Genin from , named . Engaging Kitsuchi in battle, Sū proved to outwit the boy but wasn't able to physically out match him. His strength in Ninjutsu and close combat were far above Sū and they both knew it. Sū would finally come to using his clan's secret technique, Habaki Style: Three Fold Migration Seal, to temporarily freeze Kitsuchi. Utilizing his Clone technique to hold down Kitsuchi, Sū went for the final attack. As his kunai rested, directly in front of Kitsuchi, he put it down and said that "Even for the sake of his clan's pride, he could not take the life of an innocent shinobi". The crowds disgust with the weakness Sū showed was obvious, but the Kage's witnessing the challenge were intrigued by Sū's ninja way. Assisting Kitsuchi up, he shook his combatants hand to which Kitsuchi said "He was honored to fight against Sū". Chūnin Days After his performance in the Chūnin exams, Sū would be granted the rank of Chūnin which he would be overjoyed with. Thanking his "Fallen teammates", Sū would gain the attention of a certain man for his clan's techniques. Approaching Sū, Danzō, would offer him the rank of a member in Root. Believing it to be of a higher prestige then even ANBU, Sū accepted. As a result, Sū would be put through the worst experiences of his life. Brainwashing, sealing techniques and forbidden seals were harshly placed onto him; leaving him a shell of his former self. Now an agent to Danzō, Sū would continue both his Root duties and would attain the rank of Jōnin a few years later. Assassination of the Prajñā Group Years later, after Sū or as he would come to be known as Mitake, would gain much prestige within Root. Placed as the Head of the Mission to take down the Prajñā Group, "Mitake" would lead several other Root members to the Land of Woods where they would annihilate a large portion of the Prajñā Group. The others would escape, leading to Sū and his allies killing several Land of Woods civilians, much to the countries dismay. Returning back to Danzō, he would express his happiness with Sū and would offer him a higher rank in Root. Accepting, Sū would stand in that position to the death of Danzō. Travelings through the World Following Danzō's death, Sū would renounce his ways as a member of Root and would become a pacifist. Fighting only for the sake of self-defense, Sū would take up a job "Purifying" places of tainted energy, acting as a savior. Doing this, Sū would attempt to regain his self-pride after the horrors he had committed as a member of Root. Abilities Chakra Nature Being affiliated with the Fire-nature, Sū has shown to have mastery over this "delicate" art. The wild and intense fire-nature takes years to master and Sū managed to do so in a short few months. Even after training vigorously to master the art of Fire Release, Sū proved to be a long ways off and was unable to fully control the "blazing" flames. Finally learning control shortly before his admittance to , Sū had created his signature Fire Release: Searing Cone to burn through everything in front of him. His mastery over this technique would mark his true "Full Mastery" of the Fire Release nature. Sū remarks to have at least three chakra natures, but currently he has only displayed the use of the Fire-nature. Judging by his unique array of techniques and standard style, it is presumed his other two natures would be the Lightning-nature or the the Wind-nature. Secret Techniques Being a member of the Habaki Clan, Sū has access to his clan's secret techniques. These involves separating a piece of his soul and rooting it within another/other target(s). By utilizing the secret technique, embedded straight into his chakra network, Sū can use the array of techniques at his disposal to transmit a portion of his soul into his opponent. Proving to bend his clan's secret technique to other uses, such as ANBU work, Sū created the Habaki Style: Chant of the Pure and the Habaki Style: Lulling Chant to stun and knock out his opponents. The extent to his clan's secret techniques has yet to be truly seen. Quotes Trivia